


of the spring and fated meeting

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Series: the dream that princess saw [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Genderbending, Romansa ala-ala FTV, Sinetron, akafemkuro
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: "Tetsuna, ya?! Aku Akashi Seijuurou." Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Tidak. Kita memang harus bertemu lagi (—meski hari ini, esok dan seterusnya, KRL dari Universitas Tokyo ke Stasiun Tokyo Timur, tidak terlambat.)T rated | AU/AR | Genderbending (Fem!Kuroko) | Romance/Drama a la FTV dengan sentuhan shoujo manga | AkaFemKuro





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kuroko no basket (c) tadatoshi fujimaki.

Kebetulan, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Akashi Seijuurou belajar di kampus sebelum ujian akhir pada awal Maret nanti. Semua mata kuliah telah merampungkan materi pada minggu ini (ada juga yang minggu kemarin karena dosen begitu semangat hingga mereka harus berpusing-pusing mencari jam ganti). Dengan diakhiri _review _dari materi awal dan kuis akhir super ekstrim; semester lima yang berat, terlewati dengan banyak ilmu dan kesan.

(Jujur, Seijuurou masih berharap sekali pada semester ini IP-nya bisa bertahan di poin empat koma nol nol; dengan kata lain, nol koma nol dua di atas si Hanamiya itu. Saingan terberat dan tertangguhnya dalam segala hal).

—yah, siapa sih yang tidak mau punya IP bagus dan lulus dengan predikat _cumlaude_?

Dan karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir Seijuurou berkuliah di semester lima, laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk menunggu waktu ujian di rumah (—bukan di rumah kedua alias asrama). Lumayan satu minggu untuk belajar khidmat sambil perbaikan gizi. Kebetulan rapat anggota badan eksekutif berikutnya, terjadwal setelah ujian. Jadi Seijuurou bisa sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya sebagai orang yang berkedudukan paling tinggi di organisasi tersebut.

Seperti biasa, Seijuurou pulang dari Tokyo ke Ekoda menggunakan KRL dengan destinasi akhir stasiun Tokyo Timur. Kereta hari ini sangat terlambat, hampir setengah jam bahkan.

Yaaa, Seijuurou sih santai-santai saja karena tidak terburu-buru—tapi bagaimana coba kalau yang pagi—yang mau kuliah atau kerja? Pasti panik, kan?

Dan karena keterlambatan tersebut, waktu sampai Seijuurou di stasiun tujuan jadi lebih lama dibanding biasanya.

Pada pukul 17:05 sore—setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu dua puluh menit karena kereta tertahan di stasiun sebelumnya akibat rel terkena tumpukan salju—akhirnya Seijuurou sampai.

Tapi berkat kejadian itu, Seijuurou jadi bisa melihat pertunjukan jalanan yang sangat mengagumkan.

Dirinya melihat seorang gadis sedang memainkan violin di dekat area parkir stasiun Tokyo Timur, dengan mata terpejam. Suaranya yang amat merdu, sukses mendistraksi laki-laki itu.

Seijuurou mendekat, menyelip dalam kerumunan.

Ada selembar sapu tangan yang dibentangkan di hadapan. Orang-orang melempar koin-koin ke atasnya, menciptakan suara gemerincing yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Dengan jaraknya yang lumayan dekat, Seijuurou bisa mencium aroma vanilla yang menguar dari gadis itu, seperti kue manis yang sering dibeli ibunya ketika pulang kunjungan atau saat kepala koki di mansion mereka menggunakannya untuk hidangan penutup di acara keluarga, Seijuurou suka baunya.

Alunan melodi itu terdengar familier, Seijuurou rasa ia pernah mendengarnya. Tapi di mana, ya? Hmmm, mmm ... mungkin di MeTube. Ah, ya, ia rasa itu benar. Seijuurou dapat video rekomendasi ketika mencari _set piece_ yang dimainkan violinis favoritnya; Shinohara Yuuna saat general rehearsal sebelum kompetisi di Tenerife (yang sekarang Seijuurou tahu bahwa _set piece_ itu berjudul Beethoven; Violin Sonata No. 9 (Kreutzer) First Movement).

Gadis itu memainkan musik milik Vivaldi; Violin Concerto A Minor. Seijuurou pernah lihat video anak-anak yang memainkan _piece_ ini diiringi pianis profesional, makanya ia agak menerka-nerka dulu sebelum memastikan. Soalnya gadis ini tidak pakai pengiring, jadi dirinya agak bingung.

Meski Ayah pernah menyuruhnya les violin selama 2 tahun, Seijuurou tidak benar-benar tahu akurasi dari permainan gadis itu, sebab yang _Sensei_nya ajarkan waktu itu hanya melodi dasar dan _piece_ sederhana yang hanya dimainkan untuk hiburan. Tapi bagi telinga awam Seijuurou, melodi itu terdengar indah. Bagus sekali. Harmonis. Sangat kontras di tengah bisingnya suara peluit _Shinkansen _yang bersahut dengan teriakan penjual makanan ringan dan deru kendaraan. Seijuurou tidak tahu kenapa permainan atau pertunjukan seindah itu tidak menarik perhatian. Seperti bayangan berbisik dalam kerumunan. Gadis itu seperti permata terabai.

Dari banyak orang di sana (termasuk penjual dan para penumpang kereta yang baru turun) kenapa cuma Seijuurou dan seorang wanita bersanggul, yang memerhatikan gadis itu? Mungkin minat masyarakat terhadap musik klasik masihlah kurang. Mungkin.

Seijuurou dan wanita bersanggul itu mendengar beberapa saat sampai sadar bahwa di belakang mereka ada banyak orang yang berebut jalan keluar. Dan karena waktu yang semakin sore (hampir setengah enam, waktu itu), wanita itu pergi dengan meninggalkan selembar uang kertas sebagai bentuk apresiasi. Laki-laki paruh baya yang ternyata ikut memperhatikan dari jauh, juga sama. Seijuurou yakin, bahwa yang mereka berikan tidaklah ada harganya dibanding dengan usaha keras gadis tersebut dalam mendalami permainannya.

Seijuurou bisa berkata hal tersebut semenjak ia menonton film-film bertema musikal yang bercerita tentang kehidupan para musisi. Seijuurou jadi tahu betapa tertekannya mereka saat menghafal partitur, mengekspresikan nada, dan melakukan gerak jemari yang menghasilkan melodi.

Meski gadis tersebut tidak bermain untuk kompetisi, bagi Seijuurou, memainkan musik klasik yang dapat diterima oleh telinga orang lain sudah sangat sulit. Seijuurou tidak tahu seberapa tinggi jiwa seni gadis tersebut, sampai-sampai dengan kelebihannya itu, musiknya bisa mencapai orang lain. Juga, banyak hal lain yang Seijuurou (yang menurutnya masih fakir ilmu ini) tidak ketahui.

Yang Seijuurou ketahui hanyalah; _dia sangat hebat_. Bahkan, Seijuurou yang dijuluki punya mata emperor pun masih kesulitan membaca not-not di kertas buku seni. Seijuurou yang katanya punya akurasi amat bagus dan tenaga yang lebih kuat, tidak bisa memainkan violin semerdu itu apalagi memainkan kunci _setepat_ itu.

Banyak hal yang tidak Seijuurou ketahui. Pun tidak banyak hal yang Seijuurou miliki; salah satunya adalah semangat untuk mempelajari. Seijuurou sangat beruntung bisa melihat pertunjukan violin langsung seperti ini.

Dan Seijuurou harus belajar banyak dari gadis itu.

"Hei," sapanya lembut. Seijuurou berlutut agar tingginya sama dengan gadis yang sedang meraba-raba koin pada sapu tangan itu. Berniat mengambil sembari menghitungnya.

"Oh—halo. Tidak biasanya ada penonton yang menegurku." Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Suaranya amat lembut dan manis seperti permen kapas. Tidak kalah lembut dengan musik yang dihasilkan oleh kelincahan jemarinya.

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya, membantu mengumpulkan koin. "Permainanmu indah sekali, aku sampai lupa pulang."

Helaian biru muda sepunggung itu bergerak pelan terbelai angin ketika gadis itu sedikit menunduk. Seijuurou tahu makhluk manis di depannya berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di sekitar pipi.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Seijuurou mengangguk lalu tersenyum, meski Seijuurou tahu bahwa gadis di depannya ini tak menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu orang beruntung yang pernah _disenyumi _Seijuurou.

"Aku beruntung hari ini pulang terlambat." Ia memasukkan koin-koin itu ke dalam tas si gadis. "Kau bermain di sini setiap hari?"

"Ya, hanya sore—ah, terima kasih, koinnya," katanya sambil menutup resleting tas. "—saat pagi, aku harus menjaga toko."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok."

Gadis itu terkejut. Kepalanya mendongak—reflek menatap wajah lawan bicaranya yang ternyata begitu mempesona. 1 detik, 2 detik, gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada ranting di sebelah kaki. Rasanya gugup sekali saat bertatapan seperti itu dan dengan jarak sedekat itu.

Juga, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. _Sampai jumpa besok_, katanya. Apa sekarang ia punya pendengar tetap? Atau mungkin penggemar? Mendengarnya saja sudah senang sekali.

Dan di detik selanjutnya, Seijuurou menyadari; tatapan itu, seakan menghentikan waktu.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, lelaki itu terpaku. Akashi Seijuurou telah _j__atuh_ pada pesona makhluk di hadapannya. Netra heterokromnya bisa melihat biru yang begitu menyejukkan dari mata si gadis. Sorot matanya tegas. Seijuurou tahu, di depannya adalah gadis yang kuat.

"Maaf," sambil merapal doa agar perbuatan lancangnya ini tak membuat gadis di hadapannya kecewa, Seijuurou bertanya, "—namamu?"

"Tetsuna. Kuroko Tetsuna."

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Seijuurou hampir lupa caranya bernapas.

"Ah—" akhirnya ia tersadar. "Tetsuna, ya?! Aku Akashi Seijuurou." _Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi_.

_Tidak_. Mereka memang harus bertemu lagi. (—meski hari ini, esok dan seterusnya, KRL dari Universitas Tokyo ke Stasiun Tokyo Timur, tidak terlambat.)


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah ujian kenaikan semester beberapa hari lalu, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk meninggalkan asrama. Ia memilih untuk pulang pergi Tokyo-Ekoda. Jikalau terpaksa harus pulang terlambat, Seijuurou akan menginap di asrama milik Hanamiya Makoto—laki-laki yang merangkap jabatan sebagai wakil ketua, rival, sekaligus sahabatnya. Mudah saja untuk mendapatkan izin menginap dari Hanamiya. Tinggal iming-imingi dengan kalimat: akan kubantu menaikkan level _point-blank_mu, maka yang bersangkutan akan membukakan pintu asrama lebar-lebar, membiarkan Seijuurou masuk. Tak perlu makanan atau barang, sebab Hanamiya sudah memiliki segalanya. Kecuali kemampuan bermain game yang di bawah rata-rata—yang terkadang menjadi bahan _bully_an teman sekampus mereka.

Dan berkat keputusan Seijuurou untuk pulang-pergi menggunakan kereta, dirinya dan Tetsuna jadi bisa bertemu setiap hari.

Pernah suatu hari, Seijuurou tidak menemukan Tetsuna di mana pun. Ia bahkan mengelilingi stasiun, khawatir Tetsuna sengaja memindahkan tempat pertunjukan seninya akibat satu dan lain hal tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu. Namun, pencariannya yang mencapai jam delapan malam itu tak membuahkan hasil. Mungkin Tetsuna libur, simpulnya sepihak. Seijuurou akhirnya pulang dengan pikiran bercampur aduk. Dirinya membiarkan kertas-kertas laporan berserakan di atas meja selagi pikirannya dialihkan dengan cara meneguk tiga gelas kopi, malam itu.

Keesokan harinya, bidadari itu menampakkan kehadirannya lagi. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada bisa menemui orang yang sangat ingin ditemui. Seijuurou bertanya banyak hal ketika permainan Tetsuna selesai. Gadis itu menjelaskan bahwa kemarin ia demam. Seijuurou mengangguk-angguk sambil mendengarkan, tak jarang ia menyempilkan sebaris-dua baris nasihat tentang pentingnya menjaga kesehatan (meskipun Seijuurou hanya mahasiswa fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis, pengetahuannya tentang dunia kesehatan tidaklah sedikit. Ibunya yang mengajari).

Melihat Tetsuna mulai mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakan, Seijuurou bergegas ke vending machine terdekat untuk membelikannya sekaleng lemon hangat. Melihat matahari mulai terbenam, ia mengajak—atau tepatnya memaksa—Tetsuna masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menjemputnya sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Tanaka-san, kita ke tempat Bunda dulu."

"Baik, Sei-sama."

Baru kali ini Tetsuna bertemu laki-laki tidak sopan yang membuatnya menuruti apa pun perintahnya. Bahkan bisa menyeretnya ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang menguarkan aroma antiseptik yang kuat dari lantai—dan mengenalkannya pada seorang wanita yang duduk di sana.

"Oh, jadi ini gadis yang membuat putra kesayangan bunda jadi sering melamun seperti orang bodoh?"

_Eh?_

_Apa? Putra? Jadi wanita di rumah sakit ini adalah ibunya Akashi-kun?_

"Sei-chan memang jenius dalam memilih." Wanita dengan jas dokter itu menggerling pada Tetsuna. "Bunda senang sekali. Bunda kira kau cuma suka wanita dari gambar ilustrasi."

Tetsuna bisa mendengar Seijuurou protes dengan suara tergagap, sepertinya ia bicara sambil menahan malu. Selanjutnya terdengar tawa yang begitu lembut dari bibir wanita itu.

Tetsuna masih menunduk sambil tersenyum geli hingga perdebatan ibu-anak itu berakhir. Terutama saat ingat panggilan 'sayang' dokter wanita itu pada putranya; _Sei-chan. Pfftt—imut sekali. Sei-chan._

"Sini Nak, biar kuperiksa." Lalu wanita itu meraih tangan Tetsuna dan membimbingnya ke balik tirai ruang pemeriksaan. "Kita tinggalkan Sei-chan dulu."

Dan dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, Seijuurou bisa mendengar ibundanya berbisik, "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, putraku tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk padamu kan, Nak?"

"Jangan membuatku terdengar seperti penjahat gitu, Bun!"

"Sori!" Kepala wanita itu menyembul dari balik tirai. "Ke luar dulu sana! Ini urusan wanita."

"..."

Pemeriksaan Tetsuna berakhir setelah kurang lebih satu jam berlalu. Sepuluh menit, untuk memeriksa kesehatan. Lima puluh menit, untuk memeriksa hubungan.

Singkatnya; Dokter Akashi Shiori itu sangat kepo terhadap hubungan yang sedang dijalani putra semata wayang dengan pasien spesialnya ini. Berharap dapat jawaban lebih, ternyata hanya mengaku teman. _Ah, kasihan sekali Sei-chanku kena friendzone,_ katanya dalam hati.

Pukul 07: 30 p.m, Seijuurou melihat Tetsuna ke luar dari kamar periksa dengan raut wajah yang ... um, sulit diartikan. Pasti habis diinterogasi bunda, pikir Seijuurou.

"Bun, aku antar Tetsuna pulang dulu," kata Seijuurou sambil memakai jaket hitamnya kembali. "Pinjam mobil bunda, ya. Bunda pulang sama Tanaka-san nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Ya nggak apa-apa, lah. Udah sana, nanti keburu malam," jawab bundanya setengah mengusir. Kunci mobil dengan gantungan miniatur menara Eiffel yang dilempar bunda, langsung ditangkap dengan baik oleh Seijuurou.

Tetsuna menunduk hormat. "Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda, Dokter Ak—"

_BRAKKK_.

"Siapa suruh panggil dokter?" Kedua manik rubi milik wanita itu berkilat emosi. "Panggil aku ... **_Bunda_**."

"Ah ... Itu ... Anu ... Tap-tapi ..."

Seijuurou mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Tetsuna, sedikit berbisik, "Sssttt ...Turuti saja."

"S-saya permisi dulu ..." Tetsuna menelan ludah, entah kenapa kerongkongannya terasa kering. "... B-bunda."

Tersenyum manis. "Ya, Sayang. Kalian hati-hati, ya."

Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan setelah Tetsuna membungkuk hormat untuk yang ke ... sekian kali.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Akashi-kun."

"Kalau kubilang akan mengantarmu pulang, maka aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Tetsuna. Aku tak pernah mengingkari kata-kataku."

"Tapi kau sangat lelah, Akashi-kun. Lagipula, jam segini pasti masih banyak kendaraan umum—Ah, bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun mengantarku sampai halte saja?"

"Mm ... Oke," jawabnya singkat. "Tapi, Tetsuna temani aku dulu, ya. Aku mau beli kabel data."

Tetsuna mengangguk semangat. Akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam mobil, yang pintunya sudah dibukakan sejak tadi oleh Seijuurou.

Karena sekarang Seijuurou yang menyetir, Tetsuna jadi duduk di kursi depan. Gadis itu sempat menahan napas saat Seijuurou membantunya memasang_ seat belt_. Rambut merahnya yang lembut itu menggelitik dagu Tetsuna. Gadis itu jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Seharusnya, tadi ia minta diantarkan saja oleh Tanaka-san. Huh.

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi? Bunda menyuruh Tetsuna beristirahat beberapa hari, 'kan?" Seijuurou bertanya, menghangatkan suasana yang mulai mendingin karena sunyi yang mendominasi.

"Um." Tetsuna mengangguk. "Ah, Akashi-kun, kurasa mulai besok aku tidak akan melakukan pertunjukan jalanan lagi di depan stasiun."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Mulai besok aku akan bekerja sebagai guru les musik dari sepasang anak kembar seorang pengusaha. Namanya ..." Tetsuna berusaha mengingat-ingat dengan baik. "Mm, namanya, Miyaji-san kalau tidak salah."

Seijuurou tersenyum samar. _Kerja bagus, Miyaji._

"Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan penghasilan yang lebih besar ... Syukurlah ..." Gadis itu menghela napas. "Aku kasihan pada anak-anak, mereka sudah menunggu lama."

"Anak-anak?"

"Aku mengumpulkan uang hasil pertunjukan agar bisa membeli buku cerita untuk anak-anak di yayasan Tunas Harapan."

"Eh, jadi bukan untuk Tetsuna sendiri?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Aku punya uang sendiri dari hasil kerjaku sebagai perangkai bunga untuk pesta. Tapi rasanya kurang jika untuk disumbangkan. Lagipula, pesta 'kan tidak ada setiap hari." Tetsuna menyelipkan tawa kecil pada penjelasannya. "Dan tak mungkin 'kan aku minta pada orang tua lagi di umur segini."

Seijuurou terkekeh mendengarnya. Perasaannya menghangat setelah mengetahui semua itu. Selanjutnya, obrolan mereka terus bersambung. Dari mulai sup tofu hingga milkshake di Maji Burger, dari tawaran kerja di perusahaan bonafit untuk Seijuurou hingga beasiswa Schuuberstein dari Jerman yang pernah ditolak Tetsuna, dari mulai ikan Koi sampai kucing Persia. Keduanya tak lagi sungkan mengungkapkan apa saja hal yang pernah menaungi pikiran.

"Ah, kita sampai." Seijuurou menunjuk ke arah kiri. Tetsuna menoleh, mengikuti arah jari Seijuurou. "Kita parkir dulu."

Gadis itu ikut masuk ke toko besar yang menjual peralatan elektronik. Di dalam etalase-etalase raksasa itu, Tetsuna bisa melihat laptop dan ponsel-ponsel merk terbaru dipajang rapi. Seijuurou sedang bicara pada staff toko, mungkin menanyakan kabel data yang ia bilang tadi. Sambil menunggu Seijuurou, Tetsuna melihat beberapa ekor ikan koi berenang dalam akuarium. Jadi ingat pembicaraannya dengan Seijuurou tadi. Memangnya benar ya, kalau ikan koi bisa membawa keberuntungan dan rezeki?

Fokus Tetsuna masih tertuju pada ikan koi yang berenang mondar-mandir sampai sebuah tepukan lembut menghampiri bahunya. "Tetsuna," panggilnya. Gadis itu pun menoleh.

"Ini."

"Apa ini, Akashi-kun?"

"Handphone, lah. Memangnya menurut Tetsuna, ini apa?" Seijuurou terkekeh.

Tetsuna cemberut, tersinggung. Memangnya ia sebodoh itu apa sampai tidak tahu kalau benda ini namanya handphone? "Kalau mau titip, bilang saja langsung, Akashi-kun. Nggak usah ngejek gitu."

"Eh, memangnya siapa yang mau titip. Sok tahu." Sumpah, Tetsuna makin jengkel.

"Hmph—"

Seijuurou meraih telapak tangan Tetsuna, meletakkan handphone itu dengan paksa. "Buatmu. Biar bisa mengabari kalau mau ilang-ilangan seperti kemarin." Tetsuna mengerjap bingung, Seijuurou menghela napas. "Nomorku sudah kusimpan. Kalau mau tanya-tanya, telepon saja aku."

Modus, modus, modus, modus. Seharusnya Tetsuna tidak usah cerita jika ponselnya yang dulu diberikan pada Ayahnya agar bisa _delivery_ kue-kue pesanan.

"Tapi, Akashi-kun—"

"Permisi, Tuan. Ini kembaliannya," kata seseorang berseragam serba biru yang tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi.

"Oke. Terima kasih." Seijuurou menoleh pada Tetsuna, lalu tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Yuk, pulang."

Ingatkan Tetsuna kalau pemuda di depannya ini suka seenaknya sendiri.

Dan setelahnya, mereka naik kembali ke dalam mobil. Seijuurou mengendarainya dengan lembut, meski kecepatannya tidak bisa dibilang rendah, tapi Tetsuna merasa nyaman. Bahkan rasanya lebih nyaman daripada ketika bersama Tanaka-san tadi. Apa karena mereka cuma berdua, ya?

"Ayah dan Ibumu sudah makan belum?"

"Sepertinya sudah, tadi pagi ibuku masak sayur bayam, kok." Tetsuna menoleh. "Sudah deh, Akashi-kun jangan mampir-mampiran terus. Nanti nggak sampai-sampai."

_Lah justru itu tujuannya, Sayang,_ batin Seijuurou nista.

"Mampir sebentar ke Echo Resto, ya. Sebentaaaaaarrrrrr saja. Janji tidak lama."

"Ya, sudah." Memangnya Tetsuna punya pilihan?

Dan laki-laki itu menepati janjinya, tak lama Tetsuna menunggu di mobil, Seijuurou datang kembali dengan dua jinjingan berisi makanan. Tetsuna menekuk alis, hendak bertanya saat Seijuurou sudah masuk mobil, tapi keduluan disanggah, "Jangan kepedean deh, memangnya aku beli buat Tetsuna?!"

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Tetsuna ngambek lagi hari ini.

"Sudah sampai halte." Seijuurou menjepit dagu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, pose berpikir keras. "Yah, tapi tiga ratus meter lagi rumah Tetsuna. Kalau kuturunkan di sini rasanya aku seperti laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab." Seijuurou melirik Tetsuna. "Yosh, kuantar sampai depan pagar saja."

Ingatkan Tetsuna kalau pemuda di depannya ini suka seenaknya sendiri. (2)

Tepat di depan pagar rumah, Seijuurou membukakan pintu untuk Tetsuna. "Akashi-kun tidak mampir dulu?"

"Tidak usah, sudah malam." Seijuurou menyeringai. "Lagipula, kalau Tetsuna kangen denganku, 'kan bisa telepon."

"Nggak."

Padahal jawaban tadi cukup sadis dan menohok, tapi anehnya laki-laki itu malah tertawa. Selera humornya aneh, pikir Tetsuna.

"Oh, Nak Seijuurou?"

Seijuurou menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata (calon) ayah mertua. "Malam, Ayah."

_S-sejak kapan Akashi-kun memanggil Ayah dengan 'Ayah'?_

"Tetsuna, kenapa Nak Seijuurou tidak disuruh mampir dulu?"

"Tidak mau, Yah."

Ini adalah kali ketiga Seijuurou mengantar Tetsuna sampai rumah, ayahnya jadi hafal dengan tampang Seijuurou dan sifatnya yang katanya ... errr, sopan itu.

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Iya, Yah. Sudah malam, dan masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan."

"Nak Seijuurou rajin sekali, ya! Semoga sukses karir dan pendidikannya ya, Nak."

"Terima kasih, Ayah. Oh, ya, ini, tadi kami mampir ke rumah makan sederhana." Seijuurou menyerahkan bungkusan berisi makanan yang dibelinya tadi (dan oh, ia tidak mengaku kalau itu dibeli di Restoran mewah karena pasti ditolak dengan alasan takut merepotkan). "Silakan, ini untuk Ayah dan Ibu. Kalau kenyang, bisa disimpan di lemari es dan dihangatkan besok."

"Terima kasih, Nak." Ayah pun menerimanya. "Lain kali kalau mau main ya main saja, tidak usah bawa-bawaan. Kan, jadi merepotkan lagi."

"Tidak merepotkan kok, Yah. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Ia membungkuk sopan. "Salam untuk Ibu."

"Iya, Nak. Hati-hati di jalan."

Seijuurou mengangguk, membuka pintu sebelum suara lembut itu menginterupsi. "A-anu, Akashi-kun ..."

"Hm?"

Gadis itu menarik-narik ujung jaketnya. Wajahnya dihiasi merah tipis, pandangannya ke sana-ke mari, mencari objek yang menarik untuk dilihat selain bola mata beda warna itu. "T-terima kasih banyak."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tetsuna inisiatif mengangkat kepala untuk menatap wajah itu. Dan di detik yang sama, Seijuurou memberinya senyuman. Sebuah senyuman tulus nan mempesona yang membuat Tetsuna hilang kesadaran—

"Hei, jangan bengong."

"Ah, eh, apa?"

—dan salah tingkah.

Ah, tahu begitu bilang terima kasihnya lewat e-mail saja.

_Akashi Seijuurou menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkaaaaaaaaannnnnn._


End file.
